


Valentine's Day Do-Over

by buriednurbckyrd



Series: Curves & Edges [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sort of? - Freeform, Valentine's Day, adorable Bucky, brief mentions of body shaming, bucky being the sweetest, plus size reader, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buriednurbckyrd/pseuds/buriednurbckyrd
Summary: Bucky finds out about something that happened in your past and wants to make this Valentine's day good for you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a silly little fluff fic and somehow it turned into a seven page journey. I was looking over _Lose Control_ and one of Natasha's lines sparked the idea. You don't have to read that first, but this is kind of a sequel?

Valentine's day: one of the most polarizing days of the year. People seemed to either love it or hate it. Bucky was trying to figure out which category Y/N fell in, but she was irritatingly vague about the whole thing whenever he tried to casually broach the subject. He was still nervous about navigating their relationship, and the thought of doing anything that would disappoint or upset her was unbearable. Just when he thought he was at his wits end, he caved and went to the one person that knew Y/N better than he did. 

“Ah, V-Day,” Natasha tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Here's the thing, Barnes, Y/N is at her core, a hopeless romantic.” 

“So I should plan something?” He asked. 

“Well...” She looked uncomfortable. “To be honest I'm torn between loyalty to my best friend, and the desire to finally see her have the Valentine's day she wants and deserves.”

“I don't follow, why would there be a question of loyalty?” Natasha sighed and sat down, motioning for Bucky to join her. 

“A few years ago she was seeing someone,” she began as he took a seat. “It was going well, and he asked her out for a typical Valentine's date night. She was so excited, but he called her half an hour before he was supposed to pick her up and canceled.” 

“Why?” She let out another long sigh.

“He told her that there was a work emergency. Of course she was disappointed, but she understood. I thought it would be nice to go out anyway, since she was already dressed up, so I called up the restaurant and used Tony's name to get us a table. It's amazing how fast a supposedly booked restaurant will find room when there's a billionaire involved.” Bucky began to suspect how the story was going to end and felt ill. “So we get there, dressed to nines and ready to enjoy a fancy dinner thanks to Tony's credit card and who do we see when we walk in?” 

“Do I even have to guess?” Natasha shook her head sadly.

“That asshole is wrapped around another woman in a very un-work related way. If the whole thing hadn't been so infuriating I might have laughed at the cliché of it all.”

“Bastard.” Bucky growled and clenched his fist so hard his knuckles popped. 

“I could have twisted his arrogant little head right off his neck, but Y/N just gives the hostess that charming smile of hers and before I know it she's pulling me back outside like nothing happened.” Natasha picked up a throw pillow and punched it. “The worst part of the whole thing is that she was sure she deserved it. Of course she'd never say that.” 

“No, she wouldn't...” Bucky said quietly, almost to himself. It was something he knew all too well about her. Even before their relationship had turned romantic he would find himself fuming when she let people get away with treating her badly. And if anyone confronted her about it she would just shrug as if it was just the way things were. “What did she do?” 

“Nothing. We came back here and she went to bed. A few days later she leaves for a few hours and when she comes back she raids Tony's liquor stash and gets spectacularly drunk without any explanation. Steve and I had to help her to her room and she finally cracked.” She paused and looked at him seriously. “I'm still not sure I should be telling you all this.”

“I'm not sure I want to hear it, but maybe I need to so I can understand her better.” Natasha closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

“While we were putting her in bed she started crying...”

...

_“I'm sorry.” Y/N sobbed. “I'm sorry I'm such a mess.” Steve tugged her shoes off of her feet and smiled gently at her._

_“It's okay, sweetheart, everyone has bad days. You don't need to apologize.”_

_“I can take it from here, Cap,” Natasha told him. “Thanks for the help.”_

_“No problem,” he looked over at the crying woman with worry. “I've never seen her break down like this before.” He whispered._

_“Neither have I, she doesn't really drink. And I can't remember the last time she was this upset.”_

_“Maybe she'll talk to you. Call me if you need anything.” Natasha thanked him again and shut the door behind him. She walked over to her sniffling friend and helped her out of her clothes and into some pajamas._

_“Alright hon,” she said, handing Y/N a bottle of water. “Drink some of that and tell me what happened. Where did you disappear to?”_

_“I went to see him.” Y/N said miserably. “I just wanted to know why.” Natasha swallowed down her anger, knowing it would only upset her friend more. “She answered the door. Laughed at me. Told me he was done playing with the pitiful fat girl...”_

…

Natasha's voice trailed off. Bucky felt an ache in his chest, too many emotions swirling inside for him to process. “She spent the rest of the night sick and miserable, but after sleeping off one hell of a hangover she never brought it up again. If I tried to talk to her about it, she'd change the subject.” 

“I know you didn't just let him get away with it, even if Y/N wouldn't do anything.” She smirked. 

“Six months later he married that woman. Huge, tacky society nonsense, with a very expensive and lavish honeymoon planned. It was such a shame that he showed up to the airport only to find he's on the no fly list and the whole thing had to be canceled. I hear his new bride really let him have it and they had to be escorted out of the airport by security.” Natasha shrugged. “I never claimed to be nice. Y/N has all the sweetness in this friendship.” Bucky laughed. 

“I'd say that was a pretty light punishment for you. Still, I bet it was pretty humiliating. But what should I do? Does Y/N hate Valentine's day because of that idiot?” 

“I wouldn't say she hates it, but I just think she doesn't expect anyone to make a fuss over her.” Bucky mulled the new information over in his head. Y/N's indifference made a lot more sense to him after hearing Natasha's story. 

“Thanks, Natasha,” he said, getting up. “I'll figure something out.” 

…

Y/N called out a greeting as she walked into Tony's workshop. He wasn't working on anything yet, so the deafening music he usually had playing was absent. 

“Hey, T. I braved the crappy weather and surprisingly packed cafe so I picked up your favorite.” She placed a large to go cup next to him. 

“Don't know what I'd do without you, sweetheart.” Tony took a long sip of hot coffee. “Oh yeah, that's the stuff that makes life worth living.” He raised an eyebrow when she took a seat at his table and pulled her laptop out of her bag. Y/N looked up as she opened it.

“What? I thought I'd enjoy my coffee and check my email. I told you the cafe was packed.” 

“Not that I don't enjoy your company, but why here? Why not just go to your office?” 

“Because then it's like I'm working. If I'm in here, then it doesn't feel like I've started my day before I'm ready to.” She gulped down some of her drink and clicked away at her keyboard. 

“So you haven't been to your office at all yet?” Y/N paused at her typing. 

“No? Are you trying to get rid of me, Tony?” He scratched the back of his head. 

“No.” 

“Liar. If you don't want me here, just say so.” Y/N snapped her computer shut and tucked it under her arm. Tony darted in front of her and held his hands up. 

“Hey, I don't not want you in here. Really.”

“Okay… Well I'm already half way into my storm out, if I don't finish it it'll be so lame.” Tony laughed and kissed her forehead. 

“As someone that appreciates a good storm out, I won't stand in your way. Thank you for the coffee.” 

“You're welcome. Now please slam the door behind me.” He laughed and let the door shut hard in her wake before pulling his phone out of his pocket. _She's on her way to her office_ , he typed out and hit 'send'. 

Y/N switched her coffee into her other hand, wishing she had just put her computer back into her bag like a normal person. She tightened her arm against it to keep it from slipping out of her hold and punched in the security code to unlock her office and lab space. As she walked inside she flipped the light switch with her elbow and set her things down on a desk with relief. As she propped her door open she spotted something brightly colored out of the corner of her eye and gasped when she turned to look. A bouquet of red, white, and pink carnations sat on her main lab table in a simple glass vase. With a smile she buried her nose into the petals and inhaled the light, sweet scent. She plucked the card off the plastic stick.

_I know you like these more than roses. I got you flowers because I like you more than anyone else, but I think you already knew that. I love you, Doll. -Bucky_

“Oh, Bucky...” she sighed happily. 

“Happy Valentine's day.” Y/N whirled around in surprise. Bucky stood in the doorway, looking a little awkward, but he was grinning. 

“These are beautiful, thank you.” She threw herself into his arms, giggling when his hands slid down to her butt. “You sir, are incorrigible.” 

“I can't help myself. You're my best girl, and you have the _best_ ass.” He leaned down and kissed her. 

“Mmm, I don't know what's got you all frisky today, but I like it.” 

“I was hoping you wouldn't mind ditching work for the day.” Y/N draped her arms around his neck. 

“I could be persuaded. What would I be doing instead?” Bucky pulled a pink foil wrapped chocolate heart out of his pocket. 

“Being my valentine?” Y/N felt her heart melt inside her chest and settle into her stomach.

“As long as you'll be mine right back.” she replied.

…

Bucky had a quiet day planned. He called dibs on the theater room and had a stack of Y/N's favorite movies waiting for them to watch, thanks to Natasha's help. He hadn't seen most of the films, and it was one of their favorite things to do together. 

“A movie day?” Y/N looked around at the set up. 

“I thought it would be fun.” he said a little nervously. Maybe it wasn't enough and she expected more. 

“I love it, Bucky. It's perfect.” She hugged him. “Can I go change into something comfy, though?” Bucky cleared his throat and pulled away. 

“Actually, I um, got something for you.” He handed her a clumsily wrapped package. 

“What's this?” She carefully tore the paper open. “Oh! You thought of everything!” It was a pair of fleece pajama pants covered in a heart pattern. 

“You like them, they aren't too cheesy?” Y/N shimmied out of her jeans and pulled them on. 

“I love them, they're adorable,” she kissed his cheek. “Just like my amazing boyfriend. I have something for you too, actually.” she said a little shyly. 

“You can give it to me later, right now it's about you, okay?” Y/N felt a lump catch in her throat and blinked back some tears before nodding. She couldn't trust her voice for a moment, overwhelmed by everything Bucky had already done for her. 

The two of them settled in, deciding to begin with The Princess Bride, cuddling on one of the oversized sofas. Bucky found himself in his favorite spot, reclining against Y/N while she ran her fingers through his hair, it never failed to relax him. There were a few moments during their viewing that he found himself nearly nodding off, her touch soothing him to the point of being drowsy, so he finally and reluctantly shifted. 

“I have more chocolate.” He said, offering more of the foil covered hearts. He unwrapped one for himself and popped it in his mouth. 

“I think it's cute you went and got Valentine's stuff,” she giggled after biting into one of the candies. “I'm kind of glad you didn't get those conversation hearts, they always tasted like chalk to me.” 

“I remember those from when I was a kid, I always thought they were gross too.” He put his arm around her and she nestled against his side. 

…

Several hours and movies later, Bucky decided he was hungry for food that wasn't chocolate or heart shaped. They were both too comfortable to want to go out for dinner so Bucky suggested they order a pizza. 

“Actually, why don't you let me cook you dinner? I picked up a couple of steaks yesterday when I went shopping. Plus I can give you your gift.” Y/N stood up and pulled him to his feet. 

“You don't have to cook for me, and I can wait for my present, Doll. I wanted this day to be for you.” She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes. 

“And I've had a wonderful day. From those beautiful flowers, to a whole day watching my favorite movies, just being with you and not worrying about work… But you're my Valentine too, and I want to give you something because I love you.” Bucky smiled. 

“Okay, I guess you make a fair point. But using that look on me is cheating, you know I can't resist it.” 

“It's not my fault you're powerless against me. Maybe I'll start calling you The Winter Softie.” Bucky growled and kissed her hard, nipping at her lips and making her giggle. “James! If you want food you have to stop manhandling me!” 

“Maybe I changed my mind and I want to skip right to dessert.” He ran his lips over her jaw and he could practically hear her resolve crumbling.

“You're playing really dirty, you know that right?” 

“I can't get enough of you, Doll.” He murmured. 

“The feeling is very mutual, but I really want to cook you a nice dinner. I didn't just happen to buy all the ingredients, I kind of planned on surprising you tonight.”

“Huh?” He stepped back. “I thought you weren't into the whole Valentine's day thing.” Y/N looked at him in confusion. 

“If you thought I wasn't into it, why did you plan all of this?” 

“So you wouldn't hate it anymore?”

“Who said I hated Valentine's day?” _Crap._

“Uh… Well you kept blowing it off whenever I asked you about it, never giving me any kind of idea whether or not you wanted to do anything. So I um, asked Natasha for advice.” When she only continued to stare at him, Bucky swallowed and continued. “She told me what happened a few years ago.” Y/N sighed and sat down on the couch, resting her forehead against the palm of her hand. “Please don't be mad.”

“I'm not mad, Bucky. I should have just given you a straight answer. I'm not thrilled that Natasha told you about that, but I'm not angry.” She lifted her head up and Bucky wanted to kick himself when he saw tears in her eyes. 

“But you're upset, and that's the one thing I never wanted to do.” He crouched down in front of her and cupped her hands in his. “Don't let some idiot that didn't know what he had ruin something for you.” 

“You didn't upset me. I'm not even really crying because of him either. I wouldn't let him have that much power over me. Yeah, what happened was very hurtful. Yeah, I had to cry about it and feel really shitty. And maybe for a few years I wanted to hate this day because it reminded me of a time when I didn't feel great about myself. Then you came along and I started thinking that maybe it is just a silly holiday that doesn't mean a whole lot, but there's nothing wrong with celebrating it. I thought it was important to _you_ , because you kept bringing it up.”

“I just wanted to make this your Valentine's day memory. Instead of what happened before. I just wanted you to be happy.” Bucky said quietly. 

“You make me happy every day, Buck. I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise. It's hard for me, to let someone in, you know? I hardly think about that guy, but I guess I carry that baggage around with me, even if I don't realize I do.” 

“You make me happy every day, too.” He told her, wiping a tear away with his thumb. Y/N smiled and kissed his lips gently. 

“Can I cook you dinner now that I ruined Valentine's day?” Bucky laughed. 

“You didn't ruin anything, and yes.” He took her hand and pulled her up. “Give me a hint about my present?”

“There's two parts, actually. First part is… something that you wear.” 

“Give me a better hint.” She giggled. 

“It's a new motorcycle jacket. I saw it and I started to fantasize how you'd look in it so...” They got on the elevator to go up to her floor. Bucky backed her into the wall, caging her between his arms. 

“And part two?” He asked, his gaze on her nearly predatory. 

“Something…I wear.” Bucky's fingers crept under her shirt. 

“Oh, Doll, you know I want to know more.” She ran her hands up his chest and gripped his shirt. 

“Something I won't be wearing for very long.” The elevator doors opened and he pulled her out, taking long strides towards her private rooms. 

“We're definitely having dessert first.” Y/N laughed, blissfully happy that she'd finally had a Valentine's day worth remembering.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm almost tempted to try and make this into a series. I seriously thought I was done when I finished _Lose Control_ but I guess my brain wasn't. If anyone would like to read more fics like this, I would love to know! I have no idea what I'd call this series if I did one, so I'm open to suggestions. Also open to any prompts or requests if you're interested in this being a series. 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading! Your comments mean the world to me!


End file.
